[unreadable] The proposed construction will expand the present facility by providing housing and the necessary service support and infrastructure to care for an additional 125-150 chimpanzees who are available for transfer to the chimpanzee sanctuary system, as outlined in the C.H.I.M.P. Act, P.L. 106-551. The requested construction includes Phase II of the sanctuary, and is designed to house chimpanzees previously used in research as well as additional outdoor naturalistic habitats for the Central Residence (constructed in Phase I) and the administrative center. The facility was designed to provide flexibility in housing options (i.e., various sized enclosures, multiple movement paths), good use of the natural terrain and vegetation, and exceptional resocialization and group formation capacity. The two housing units for previously exposed chimpanzees, or Veterans' Residences, will provide 10,924 sq. ft. total of indoor animal and personnel space, including 40 indoor holding areas, two indoor introduction areas, an animal treatment area, veterinary storage area, food preparation area, laundry room, locker rooms, mechanical and electrical rooms, and break room. Outdoor chimpanzee enclosures for the Veterans' Residences include eight small activity cages (16,800 sq. ft.), eight medium activity cages (26,400 sq. ft.), four large, naturalistic enclosures (20,000 sq. ft.) and two isolation and introduction runs (624 sq. ft.). Outdoor chimpanzee habitats adjacent to the Central Residence include two large, naturalistic habitats (304,920 sq. ft.) with access to two winter shelters that provide heated indoor housing (1,920 sq. ft.). The second floor administrative space is 3,195 sq. ft. [unreadable] [unreadable]